See who I am
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Parce que de brefs instants — passés, présents, futurs — suffisent à dévoiler un aperçu de la personnalité d'une personne. [Drabbles sur les personnages de Pandora Hearts]
1. la Reine Sanglante

Hello guys ! Mes premiers pas sur le fandom de PH. Waah ~

C'est un recueil de _drabbles_ sur divers personnages. Je précise que je lis les scans, donc possibilité de spoilers.

"See who I am" est le titre d'une chanson de Within Temptation, à la base. Mais il est possible que le titre change.

Présentation des cinq premiers !

**Nom** : la Reine Sanglante

**Personnages** : Miranda Barma (je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je commence avec elle O.o), Oswald Baskerville (mentionné), Vincent Nightray (mentionné)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça, tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

**Rating** : T (on parle de Miranda, là)

**Notes** : C'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise. Donc ils ne font pas toujours pile 100 mots. Et mes mises à jour ne seront certainement pas du tout régulières u.u Désolée

Enjoy !

* * *

**La Reine Sanglante**

Aucune poupée de la jeune Miranda n'échappe aux ciseaux. Certaines leurs coupent les cheveux, d'autres les habits. Miranda, elle, leur coupe la tête. Voir une tête séparée de son cou la fascine au plus haut point. Cela embellit ses poupées si laides. Très vite, ça tourne à l'obsession. Elle demande à une servante de lui amener le plus de poupées possible. Vite, vite.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur presque fiévreuse lorsque ses ciseaux s'attellent à leur tâche.

Les têtes roulent sur le sol.

Mais quelque chose manque à son bonheur. Elle continue, jusqu'à trouver quoi.

**. . .**

Elle comprend finalement en voyant pour la première fois l'exécution d'un prisonnier. La hache du bourreau qui tranche le cou robuste du jeune homme, la lame dans sa chaire, le sang chaud qui jaillit comme un feu d'artifice, la tête aux traits figés roulant sur le sol comme la tête de ses poupées...

Sauf que cette fois, c'est pour de vrai. Avec du sang — l'élément manquant au plaisir suprême.

Décidément, ça semble encore mieux que la magie !

Un jour, elle tiendra une hache entre ses mains. Et ce sera elle qui fera gicler le sang.

**. . .**

La lourde hache s'abat d'un coup sec, mettant un terme aux couinements apeurés de la jeune fille. Son corps est agité d'un dernier spasme, avant de s'immobiliser définitivement. Il faut cependant plusieurs coups pour séparer totalement la tête du reste du corps. Les mains couvertes de sang, Miranda s'empare de ce bien tant convoité, l'explorant avec avidité, ses doigts contournant les traits défigurés par la peur de l'ancienne servante. Elle aime cette sensation. C'est la première fois, mais elle veut recommencer.

À l'annonce de la disparition de la fille, elle se contentera de dire : « Dommage ! Qu'elle jolie tête elle avait ! »

**. . .**

_Oswald_. Ce nom a un goût sucré dans sa bouche._ Oswald_. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des yeux violets qui semblent porter toute la pénombre du monde. _Oswald_. Elle le veut, pour elle, rien que pour elle. Tenir avec amour son crâne parfait contre sa poitrine, caresser ses os... Et sentir son sang chaud sur ses mains. _Oswald_.

Il aura une place spéciale sur son étagère, plus important que les quarante-deux autres crânes de personnes sans nom. Miranda le mettra au milieu, ses orbites tournées vers elle. Dans la mort, il ne regardera qu'elle, rien qu'elle.

_Oswald_.

**. . .**

Elle sombre dans l'Abysse pendant la tragédie qu'elle a en partie provoquée. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Les Baskerville ne l'ont donc pas tuée.

Elle n'a pas à se plaindre de son sort. Certes, elle est tombée vivante dans les Profondeurs et se s'est donc transformée en Chain. Mais même comme ça, elle peut faire ce qu'elle aime le plus : couper des têtes. Encore ! Encore !

Elle se retrouve liée au garçon qu'elle a autrefois poussé au péché. Quelle ironie !

_Qu'on leur coupe la tête !_

Miranda Barma est devenue Demios — la Reine de Cœur.

* * *

Voilàààà ~

Alors pour l'histoire avec Demios, c'est une petite théorie, vu la ressemblance Miranda/Demios. Rien d'officiel.

Vous avez aimé ? Commentez, je réponds à tout ! :3

À la prochaine ~


	2. le Chevalier Blanc

Hello !

Wah, c'est la première fois que je donne une suite à une de mes fanfics... Comme c'est émouvant x)

Je reviens avec cinq nouveaux _drabbles_. (Oui, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour ça... Enfin plutôt une après-midi, vu que je les ai presque tous écrits aujourd'hui )

**Nom** : le Chevalier Blanc (Ouaiiis, j'étais pas inspirée... Mais Alice — Alyss si vous préférez — est blanche alors...)

**Personnages** : Cheshire, Levi Baskerville, Alice et Alice, Vincent Nightray (encore !)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça, tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

**Rating** : T

**Notes** : Pas sûre qu'ils fassent tous pile cent mots.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté la première série de drabbles, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et merci Erwana, que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Chevalier Blanc**

Il n'a pas de nom propre, comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment. Il ne fait qu'attendre.

Malgré la pluie qui cogne son dos, il a l'air sale, comme les autres chats des rues. Personne ne le regarde, personne ne s'arrête.

Il fait de plus en plus froid, son pelage se hérisse. Son instinct de survie inexistant fait qu'il ne songe pas un instant à aller se réfugier quelque part, dans un endroit plus sec.  
Son museau est enfoncé dans l'herbe mouillée. Il aime cette odeur, c'est agréable.

Ses yeux se ferment. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas si mal.

**. . .**

Il est à moitié inconscient lorsqu'un homme le soulève et l'emmène avec lui.

Il veut protester, lui ordonner de le laisser, mais il est trop faible.

Où l'emmène-t-il ? Il n'a jamais rien fait à personne et personne n'a jamais fait attention à lui.

Le soleil a remplacé la pluie. Son pelage est sec. Combien de temps est-il resté dehors ?

Trop affaibli, il n'arrive pas à lever la tête. Tout ce qu'il sait de l'homme qui le transporte, c'est que ses bras sont bandés. Ce dernier commence à siffloter.

**. . .**

— Oh, comme tu es mignon ! Approche, approche. Tu as peur ? Je ne te ferai rien, promis. Viens, voilà... D'habitude, je déteste Levi, mais je dois avouer qu'il s'est surpassé. Quel joli cadeau ! Je sais qu'il voulait t'offrir à l'autre, mais moi je t'adore déjà ! Tu veux bien ? Dis, tu veux ? Je m'occuperai bien de toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, et moi non plus. Attends, je vais mettre ce ruban autour de ton cou. Ça te va si bien ! Ah, mais comment vais-je t'appeler ?... Cheshire ? Tu aimes ?

Il miaule.

**. . .**

Alice est brusque, égoïste, cruelle, colérique, bruyante, arrogante. L'atmosphère qui l'accompagne est toujours lourde. Cheshire la hait.

Alice est posée, altruiste, bienveillante, calme, paisible, humble. Elle est entourée d'une atmosphère remplie d'innocence. Cheshire l'adore.

Il évite Alice comme la peste ; il se blottit dans ses bras. Son sort l'indiffère ; il veut la protéger.

Elle aime les couleurs sombres, comme elle ; elle aime les couleurs claires, reflets de sa personnalité.

Quand Alice est dans la lumière, Alice se trouve dans les ténèbres. Et vice versa.

Si semblables, mais en réalité si différentes.

Alice et Alice.

**. . .**

Il donnerait sa vie pour elle, car elle est celle qui lui en a donné une. Malheureusement, il n'est qu'un chat. Comme il aimerait être humain et devenir un vrai chevalier ! Pour mieux la protéger.

Le gamin se charge de lui rappeler son impuissance. Il l'empoigne violemment, tandis que Cheshire se débat. Puis, comme il l'a si souvent fait avec des poupées, il plante ses ciseaux dans les yeux du chat.

Douleur atroce ! Tout est noir, il ne voit plus rien. Il ne peut pas la laisser ! Il doit encore la protéger !

Inexorablement, Cheshire bascule.

_Alice_...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :3

Commentaires constructifs reçus avec plaisir ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews ~

Je ne sais pas encore sur qui seront les prochains drabbles, ça prendra peut-être du temps.

A bientôt ~:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys !

Désolée pour le gros retard. Mais j'ai des excuses ! Je me suis mise à écrire un recueil qui regroupera 13 nouvelles (mais ce n'est pas de la fanfiction, donc je ne vais pas les publier). Et à partire de maintenant, j'aurais encore moins de temps, parce qu'**Aka-tan** (sur ) et moi nous nous lançons dans une fanfiction à quatre mains, un crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock (série de la BBC) (Dans quoi on s'embarque ). Et l'école reprend fin août. Dooonc...

Cinq nouveau drabbles. Au départ, je voulais écrire du Sharon/Break mais... J'arrivais pas du tout u_u Donc j'ai choisis la facilité, en prenant un personnage commun à mes autres drabbles (Z'avez déjà deviné qui s'est, hein !)

J'ai entendu vos cris ! Je vais changer le nom de la série précédente, ça ne va pas du tout. Mais je le ferai quand j'aurai une idée

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et surtout ceux qui lisent _et _commente ! J'adore vous lire ! :D

**Nom** : le Porte-Malheur

**Personnages** : Vincent (j'arrêtais pas de parler de lui, fallait bien qu'il ait ses drabbles), Gilbert, Jack Vessalius (mentionné), Alice (mentionnée)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça, tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

**Rating** : T

**Notes** : Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cette série de drabbles... j'vais me pendre

Malgré tout... Enjoy !

* * *

**Le Porte-Malheur**

Souvent, Vincent se demande pourquoi il est né avec un œil rouge. Ne pourrait-il pas avoir deux yeux dorés, comme Gilbert ? À la place, il a un œil qui porte malheur.

Son œil porte aussi préjudice à Gil, son grand frère. Ils sont tous les deux vendus à un _freak show_, bien que Gil soit normal. Il ne se rappelle plus très bien du visage de ses parents, mais se souvient très bien du regard que sa mère lui réservait. Un regard plein de haine et de mépris.

Parfois, Vincent aimerait être borgne. Parfois, Vincent souhaite ne pas exister.

******. . .**

Leurs "maîtres" se mettront en colère lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de leur départ. Aussi, Vincent essaye de convaincre Gil de revenir. Celui-ci refuse. Il affirme qu'on l'appelle, qu'il ne peut pas oublier les lumières qui sont entrées en lui. Ces lumières, Vincent les a vues aussi. Mais il ne comprend pas. Il a peur. Qu'est-il arrivé à son grand frère ?

Il objecte, mais Gilbert le coupe. Lui, il sait. Ou du moins, il le sent. Il lui promet qu'il ne laissera personne faire du mal à Vincent.

Vincent se raccroche à cette promesse.

******. . .**

Le découragement les gagne. Ils vont de villes en villes, sans trouver ce que Gil cherche. Ils ne trouvent que la misère et les insultes. Tout ça à cause de Vincent et de son œil rouge.

Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux de façons à ce qu'ils couvrent son œil maudit. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il portait constamment une pancarte avec lui, annonçant qu'il provoquait le malheur. Lui-même y croit. Après tout, il porte la poisse à Gil depuis sa naissance. Ils s'endorment couverts de crachats, parfois de sang. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas.

******. . .**

Allongé sans forces sur le sol, Vincent voit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de son frère. Vincent sait très bien à quoi pense Gil. Il veut partir, laisser Vincent derrière lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y songe. Mais il reste. Toujours.

Une part de Vincent veut lui dire d'y aller : sans lui comme boulet, Gil pourra s'en sortir. L'autre veut lui crier de ne pas le laisser seul. C'est cette dernière qui gagne : malgré sa faiblesse, Vincent attrape le bras de Gilbert. Leurs regards se rencontrent. Ils resteront ensemble.

******. . .**

Enfin, ils ont trouvé une famille auprès des Baskerville et de Jack. Pour la première fois, on ne les insulte plus sur leur passage, on ne leur rappelle pas perpétuellement l'infortune de Vincent. Ils sont heureux. Enfin, il y a tout de même Alice, qui s'est moquée de Vincent. Mais il essaye de ne pas penser à elle : il la déteste.

Pourtant, son bonheur ne dure pas longtemps. Tout s'effondre quand Alice lui apprend la nouvelle : Gil va devenir le nouveau Glen. Il va mourir.

_La chance, semble-t-il, n'est vraiment pas de leur côté._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ~

Commentez, je réponds ! Votre avis compte :D

A la prochaine ~ :3


End file.
